Demonic Seduction
by Katana Kunai
Summary: Sesshomaru is the most well known rake in Kyoto. When he is given a very appealing mission, he starts to think of revenge against the one he is to deal with. Will both their hearts be intact when the seduction is over? Story is being redone.
1. The Mission

Fluffy: Hi. I had to replace the last chapter after someone told me there was a distracting problem with the story. Thank you for telling me! Never hesitate to tell me if there is a problem. On with the story! Enjoy!

"What did you say?" asked a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"You heard me. I want you to seduce a woman," said an old man behind a solid mahogany desk. "Gods, Sesshomaru. Will you control your temper?"

Sesshomaru had a vein popping on his head but they went away as he started to calm down. "Sorry, Toto-sai. I just can't believe what the hell you're asking me to do. First of all, I quit the Agency months ago and you call right out of the blue asking me for a favor when you owe me so many favors it's pathetic. Second of all, you ask me to do something as trivial as seducing a woman. I choose who I seduce. Not some lousy society that I quit from ten months ago."

"Might it help you say yes if I told you that the woman you are to seduce is a beauty?"

"What you consider beautiful and what I consider beautiful are two different things. For all I know, she could be a shriveled old crone."

"I doubt that. Informants tell me that she has long, black, hair and large, blue, eyes with a hint of silver in them. She also has a well-proportioned body. So, what do you think?"

The description started to remind him of someone he didn't want to be reminded of. 'No. It's not her. I know it. There are tons of girls that look like that. It can't possibly be-'

"Sesshomaru!"

"Huh?"

"Sesshomaru, what am I going to do with you? I am just about to tell you her name."

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Continue."  
"Anyway, just so you know her, her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt like killing the man. 'How could he do this shit to me! I did everything he asked and now he asks me to do this stuff! What did I do to deserve this!'

"Uh-huh. Continue."

"It turns out she came back from a four year trip with her father, Ryu Higurashi, in Egypt."

'Oh, shit. Why don't you just rip off my endowment! I would call you merciful! Dammit! Tell me what I did, Please. I can't promise never to screw another woman as long as I live but I can promise not to do it as often. Just please tell me!'

"Sesshomaru! Pay attention, for God's sake!" Toto-sai yelled as he hit Inuyasha with a huge wooden mallet. Sesshomaru'shead was throbbinglike crazy from the pain.

"May I ask what that was for?"

"For being stupid."

"That isn't a reason!"

"Shut up and listen. Now, Ryu Higurashi is accused of stealing a very rare jewel called the Shikon Jewel from an ancient pyramid. This jewel is a very important national treasure. Legend says that whoever holds it will have his/her wish come true. If the legend holds true, who knows what will happen."

"What does this have to do with seducing Kagome?"

"Let me finish! Now, Ryu disappeared suddenly without a trace. We believe that Kagome might have something to do with his disappearance. Your job is to seduce Kagome enough to get some information about either Ryu's or the jewel's whereabouts."

"So, you just want me to seduce her, get the information, and dump her like trash?"

"Save for the dumping like trash, exactly."

'Oh, boy. This will end in me going crazy. I'll decline this whole thing.'

Sesshomaru would usually be happy to seduce a woman. He would be ecstatic to do so. That was one of the reasons he was one of the most famous rakes in all of Kyoto. (A.N. There were other reasons, but they will not be told.) But now, he wasn't so sure. He had been jilted by Kagome before. He didn't know if he wanted to go through that again.

'Hold on! This could be your chance to get back at her. She left in the wake, so why not do the same to her? If you seduce the living hell out of her, get the info, and dump her like yesterday's laundry, she'll be crushed. Come on, think about it. Living with the shame or feeling the pride of felling Kagome. Come on, it won't be bad at all.'

Put it that way, and the bait was bitten. On Sesshomaru's gorgeous features, a smile that did not bode well for Kagome Higurashi appeared.

"Very well, Toto-sai. I accept."

Fluffy: Uh-oh. I am not sure what will happen. This just on e of the stories that popped into my head. See what happens later on. If there are anymore mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me.


	2. The Victim

Fluffy: Hi, all. I have decided to work on this story so that no one gets mad at me. I just wanted to tell you that if I go off changing from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, the story is Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing.

Nara: This is her way of saying, 'I am a serious idiot. I am too stupid to keep the character names straight. I am-

Fluffy: Nara, shut up or I'll call in Naraku.

Nara: YAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Run for your lives! It's the crazy psycho murderer!

Fluffy:--' Anyway. On with the story!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, was constantly behind her with a nagging feeling that someone was watching her. 'Wonderful, Kagome. You could already be at home drinking tea right now, but no. You just had to go talk with the president of the Egyptology Society. Now your walking home in the middle of the night with the sinking feeling that someone is watching you.'  
Little did she know that someone was watching her. Someone familiar.  
She stopped walking and turned around at the sound of a cloak rustling.  
"Who's there?" she asked into the silent night. In fact, there was no sound but Kagome felt as if a hunter were waiting for her to turn around so he could go for the kill. Fear was immediately lodged in her throat. She was hoping that she was imagining what she heard. The fear of the person following her being the person who kidnapped her father made her think of home.  
"Probably just my imagination running away with me."  
She started walking again but a little faster this time. She continued to gain speed in her step.  
Soon, she was running through her door, slamming it, and sighing in relief.  
"Hello, Kagome."  
Kagome quickly turned around and saw the one face she hadn't seen for four years and never wanted to see again.  
"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "What are you doing in my house?"  
"I wanted to see if you were as beautiful as you were back then."  
He got the first good look at her in four years.  
"I see you are."  
"Get out of my house!"

"Why?" he asked innocently. "Have I done anything to you?"

"Try trespassing, you idiot! Now get out of my house!"  
"Try making me."  
"Kagome. Are you alright?" said a new voice.  
'Of course. The other person who helped ruin my life.'  
Unfortunately, it was Naraku. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? Here to start your next scandal? She knows better, now. Buzz off!"  
"Guys, calm down."  
"Get out of here, Sesshomaru."  
"Very well. Just so you know, Kagome, it still goes on."  
Kagome was surprised not only that he said that out of the blue, but also because he did not get rid of the problem.  
"What?"  
"You heard me." And with that he left the house as easily as he came in.  
"I don't believe it."

"What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine. It's just amazing that Sesshomaru would come to see me."

"Yeah. I thought he was still locked in a room with another girl," he laughed by himself.

"Kagome, it was funny. Come on. It was funny."

"I'm just not in the mood, Naraku, okay?" she said as she went upstairs.

Naraku could tell what was on her mind. She was still thinking about him.

"What did he mean by 'It still goes on'? The only way that could get so shaken up except… Oh, damn!"

* * *

Fluffy: What is Naraku talking about? Who knows? I'm making this up as I go. I only know the connection between Sesshomaru and Kagome and I'm not telling. Read the story to find out. By the way, I just wanted you to know that when you review, don't just say something and not tell me why. I need to know what to improve on. When I type, I see the story as I want to. I need other people's criticism to know if I'm doing something right or wrong. So whatever your reviewing for, to compliment orstate a complaint, give a reason why you like it or dislike it. That is all. Except for the usual request to review. Sorry for sounding so serious. Serious influences. Later! 


	3. I Don't Believe This

Fluffy: Hello, all! I just wanted you to know that I don't know if I can update for a while since I will be working on school.

Nara: Basically, she is saying that her family is ticked at her so they threatened her with computer deprivation.

Fluffy: Oh, Naraku.

Nara: YAAAAAAHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Fluffy:--' Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru walked away from the house with a cold smile on his face and a sneer in his mind. He was somewhat satisfied with what he said, but he couldn't believe he just said it. It was true that it was still happening, but he said it out loud. He couldn't even remember all that before and, now, he remembered all that. He remembered everything. Even the pain of what happened those years ago. 

Megumi Geboku was wondering why her mistress was so distraught when that young man said that it still goes on. Then again, she didn't know what it meant. She didn't even know who he was.Perhaps she should ask Miss Kagome when she was in a better mood. Oh, whatever. She needed to know and Kagome was going to answer her question. Tomorrow. For now, she would just let Kagome rest.

Kagome couldn't believe that it was still happening. She just went up to her room and cried. Not only did he have the nerve to enter her home, he had the cruelty to unearth the memories that she buried four years ago. Why did he have to come back? It was bad enough that her father was missing. Now she had to deal with the biggest problem of them all- Sesshomaru. Of all the days to deal with him, why couldn't it have been at least four years ago? Why should she have to deal with it? It wasn't even her fault. Was it?

Somewhere far off, a man was blowing off steam in front of his slightly aged prisoner. He hissed to himself as he beat down one of the beams. "How could he have done that! All he had to do was sign a couple of papers and I would be able to marry her! That dirty rotten bastard! Why did Kagome have to marry Sesshomaru in the first place!"

* * *

Fluffy: Well, that was very surprising. I thought that would come out later on. Oh, well. That's life. I know this was really short. I never noticed. Once I start typing, I let out all my plans for that chapter. Gomen. --'Two chapters in one night is a lot for me to do. Especially since I had a show to do. Drum corps showsrock! See one if there are any in your town!'Anyway,please, review. I must know if you like or not. Be sure totell me if you like it or not WITH A REASON so that I know what to improve on and what to keep on doing. 


	4. The Big Problem

Fluffy: Hello, people! I just wanted you to know that the story line is not coming along as I planned, but I will continue on. I hope you all like this chapter of "Demonic Seduction." Enjoy.

When we last left the story, a man was yelling at no one in particular wondering why Kagome and Sesshomaru got married. O.O

-This time in our story-

Kagome was feeling a little better when Megumi came in. Ever since she had started working here, it was as though she was part of the family. For all she knew, she could be if she ever found her father again. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon if people kept thinking that she had the damned jewel. These guys were way too stubborn. She knew that Sesshomaru wanted to find the jewel as well.

It just hurt. She came back because her father and she wanted to relax and get away from all the tombs. Well, so much for relaxing, but she did get away from the tombs. She just couldn't get away from anything else. In fact, she went to Egypt to escape the very person who ruined her life. Sesshomaru. It was his fault all this happened. It was his fault she left. His fault that she found that jewel. All his fault that her father was missing.

All she wanted to do four years ago was settle down with Sesshomaru and have the family she always wanted. Instead, she was into so much trouble, no matter how many times she bathed, her reputation would be forever sullied.

Sesshomaru was still aching. Four years and it still hurt. All those years and he still can never get him out of his mind.

This is not going as he planned. All he wanted to do is get her into his bed, get the

information he wanted, and get out of her life with her crying her heart out. Now, he is having nostalgia of how she felt. How she laughed, cried, smiled, frowned. No matter what she did, she reminded him of an angel that could save him from his horrid deeds of adultery.

However, he thought wrong. She was really a beautiful demon bent on sending her to Hell. Ever since that incident four years ago, he has always had a sore spot for her. Why in the hells did she leave? He tried to look into his memories to find what he did wrong. He couldn't think of anything. What drove her away? It didn't matter. This was one bridge that would never be mended.

Naraku was really angry. All he really wanted to do was get the jewel, marry Kagome, and live a happy life in France. Now, the stupid old man hides the jewel and Kagome doesn't know where it is. This is getting very annoying, pretending to care about the old man. Tell the truth, he would rather see the man dead for hiding the jewel. Unfortunately, that isn't enough. He wanted to know where the jewel is and he really wanted to find out now. However, he couldn't do that either. The old man was keeping secrets again. 'I so want him dead. Maybe after he spills the beans.

Sesshomaru was walking toward his favorite brothel with his buddy, Miroku, when he remembered something he said long ago to Kagome. "Kagome, no woman would ever sate me. You are the only one that can give me pleasure. I love you with all my heart. I mat not be a saint, but I swear you are the angel that came to me. Nothing could ever make me "

He suddenly didn't feel like going there. "Hey, Miroku. I don't really feel like going."

"What? The Great Sesshomaru not going to a brothel! What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on. Talking will make you feel better."

After some thought, he finally said, "Alright. Here's the story."

(Don't feel like writing the origin.)

"Ho-ly shit. You are so screwed. Literally."

"You don't need to tell me twice. Now, I'm dealing with her because she is supposed to have an artifact that could affect our relations with Egypt."

"Man, you are screwed blue and tattooed."(I got that from Night Embrace by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Don't sue me!)

"You don't need to tell me that. I know." Sesshomaru said with a lot of annoyance in his voice that told Miroku to shut up.

"Alright. I know that voice. So what are you going to do?"

"Try to complete the mission and maybe find out the mystery of the leaving wife."

"Well, I have to say good luck."

* * *

Fluffy: That's it for this chapter. 

Nara:Yeah, too bad no one reads your stories.

Fluffy: Shut up Nara. You guys are reading my stories, are you? sad puppy eyes> Anyway, the reason I put an asterisk next to rake is to say that for people who don't know, a rake is another way of saying "someone who goes to brothels and is very capable of seduction." Just so you know. I hope you guys didn't think I died. Ja ne!


	5. Why She Left

Fluffy: I'm sorry for not responding to reviews in the previous chapters. I checked the wrong address.'

Nara: Hold on! I want to preserve your confession of stupidity for posterity!

Fluffy: (holding big metal mallet) Naraaaaaa.

Nara: Um. Fluffy, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oops. I mean don't hurt me! (running into the distance being chased by Fluffy.)

(Acheron from Dark Hunter series randomly shows up.) I guess I should do this. Fluffy doesn't own any of this except for Megumi. She is hers. Sue her and the wrath of the Atlantean gods will fall-

Fluffy:(Acheron is bound and gagged along with Nara who has a big lump on her head) Shut up Ash. Don't listen to him. Except for the disclaimer. I am also sorry for not updating sooner. My cat just got hit by a car and will most likely be put to sleep. Don't let that affect your love of this story. Enjoy the fic. Secrets will be revealed!

* * *

Kagome never wished more that she never left Sesshomaru like that.

* * *

Flashback 

Kagome had just gotten up from a long, intoxicating, wedding night with Sesshomaru. She decided to make him a breakfast to wake up to so she quickly and quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs for the kitchen. Just as she was about to start when someone we all hate walked in through the door without even knocking (how rude!).

"Hey, Kagome! Come on! We're gonna miss the boat to Egypt!"

"Sh! Naraku, quiet down! Have some respect for the people who sleep!" Kagome said quietly. "And just so you know, I'm not going to Egypt with you and Dad. I'm staying here with Sesshomaru."  
Naraku was doing a real jaw drop right now. "Kagome, what are you talking about?! You've been looking forward to this trip since you heard about it. Why are you choosing to stay with that perverted asshole?!"

"First of all, call him that again and I will make sure you never have the right stuff to be called a man. Secondly, I love him and I think that a wife should stay with her husband no matter what."

"Well, Kagome, I didn't want to tell you this, but, I have a few people I want you to meet."

* * *

End Flashback 

Ever since then, she was always wondering why he did such a horrible thing. She was always asking herself, 'What's wrong with me? Am I not pleasing enough? What made him do this to me?' As the horrible memories bubbled up from the depths of her soul, she did the one thing she hadn't done since that day. She cried until her still mending heart broke again. She just wanted the pain to stop.

Unfortunately, the circumstances are worse than back then. At least then, her father was there to comfort her and dry her tears and she had something to occupy her time. Now, the only thing occupying her time was finding her father.

She knew that she felt the same way she did before she found out. She wanted to tell him that she did, but she also didn't to feel like a fool in front of him if he didn't feel the same way. This was going to be a long walk.

Sesshomaru was walking toward his house, thinking about the horrible day that Kagome packed up her suitcase.

* * *

Flashback 

Sesshomaru was planning on waking up to see his beautiful wife's face, but as he woke up, his plans went out the window. Instead of waking face to face with Kagome's gorgeous face, he woke up face to face with the backside of a suitcase.

"What the-?!!!!!" he yelled as he fell out of the bed.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," Kagome said in the voice she used with people that she really disliked that could put a chill down the most powerful man's spine. And on her face were a pair of beautiful silver blue eyes that sent ice that was the same color to the receiver. Sesshomaru was really scared right now, but he barely hid it.

" Um, hey, Kagome? Where are we going?"

"WE'RE not going anywhere. I'm going to Egypt."

"Huh?! Kagome, you told me that you weren't going." Sesshomaru was really confused this time. Not only that, he was actually scared.

"I changed my mind."

"Kagome-" he said in a tone that oozed seduction.

"Don't give me that tone! I am leaving and that's final!"

"Kag- OOF!!" Sesshomaru yelled as an urn hit him in the face.

"PIG," Kagome said as she slammed the door.

That was the last he saw of Kagome for four long years.

* * *

End Flashback 

Ever since then, he had been shot down in the self esteem department. He was always asking himself, 'What's wrong with me? Did I not please her enough? What made her do that to me?'

This really stunk. He thought their relationship was going great. Back then, all he had to occupy his time was the drink and a buxom barmaid or two.

Now, the only think occupying him was this bloody damned mission. Well, if he was going to get any benefit out of this hell he was in, he was going to find out why she left. No matter what happens, he will find out why he saw her walk out of the door instead of walking into his arms.

Sesshomaru changed directions from his house to Kagome's to get a good interrogation done. Starting with why she left. As he was about to round the corner to her house, she came out looking like she was heading out for a walk.

'This will be very entertaining,' Sesshomaru thought.

While Sesshomaru was thinking about that day, Kagome received a letter through the letter box. She did admit that it was strange since the mail arrives in the morning, but what really scared was that she couldn't find the deliverer. When she read the letter, she was appalled.

_To Higurashi:_

_I have the old man. You have the jewel. We both have something the other want. Come to VauxhallPleasure Gardens at midnight. Meet me at the urns filled with the Roses of Sharon You should have the jewel if you want your darling father back._

_Come alone,_

_Someone you shouldn't mess with_

Kagome showed a mix of emotions on her face. Happiness to know that her father is still alive, anger that his kidnappers still thought she had the jewel, confusion as to why they would think she had the jewel, fear that her father might not be well or that it was a trick. All these emotions clouded her thinking so much that she raced out the door.

As soon as she was out the door, though, she became the picture of civility. She walked onto the street as if she were taking her morning stroll- with dignity, pride, and honor.

When she reached the park, it was pretty much abandoned. All except for a strange figure next to the Roses of Sharon. As she was walking towards the figure, the man came toward her quickly, wrapped his hand around throat and lifted her off the ground.

"I will only ask this once," the man said in a voice that sounded fake. "Where is the jewel?"

Kagome was really straining to speak while trying to get the man off her throat.

"I don't have it. Please, return my father."

"The deal was to give me the jewel. You don't have the jewel, so why should I give your father back to you?"

Kagome was turning blue right now. She probably would be pale in five minutes, if Sesshomaru didn't suddenly come out from behind his hiding place and punched the man square in the jaw.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?" Sesshomaru asked as if he were superior to the man, which he was.

"Nah. How about I just give her a 'Sesshomaru' greeting and screw her without saying a word."

This really set Sesshomaru off. Not only did this man hurt Kagome, he has the audacity to insult her as well as him. Sesshomaru, in his rage, rammed him to the ground and beat the living crap out of the strange man.

Kagome was amazed by this. She knew he would be ticked but, damn, he was furious. She was sure the man could tell by the punches he was getting. She hadn't seen something like this since she was called a bitch in front of him. The man wasn't even out of the hospital last time she checked four years ago.

Sesshomaru was more than furious. No one talked that way about Kagome and left unscathed. He ran into the relatives of the man he beat up last time he got angry last week. It turns out that the man died three days after the beat down due to the injuries. He didn't even pity the family. He deserved it.

After he finished, the man didn't even look human. In fact, I will not describe it.

Sesshomaru got up after about ten minutes and took an actual look at Kagome. It had been four years since he really saw her. What Toto-sai described her as was an understatement. Her hair reminded him of the darkest ebony. Instead of seeing her eyes, she saw a beautiful pair of silver sapphires. He saw malleable ebony where he once saw black hair. He saw porcelain where skin resided. She was still the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life. Even with the lines of worry and tiredness near her eyes filled with fear and worry for her father. He hated those lines that marred her beautiful face. He figured that she didn't deserve those lines for a second.

_' Are you crazy? Snap out of it! Don't you remember the plan?!'_

_'Yeah. The plan,' _Sesshomaru thought reluctantly. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked."Huh? Wha-" Sesshomaru was snapped out his thoughts by that one word. There wasn't a lot that could do that. She had a real power."You wanted to ask me a question," she said irritably.Sesshomaru suddenly regained his cold, harsh face. "Yes. I would like to know why you left me," Sesshomaru stated as if he were a royal talking to a commoner."You want to know why I left you when you were the one who cheated on me?!"


	6. I Never Gave up on You

Fluffy: Hey all! I am writing this chapter because it is about time I do.

Fluffy: Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else except Megumi. On with the fic!!!

Sesshomaru stood there in shock at Kagome's outrageous statement.

"What are you talking about? You just randomly left me after our wedding night. I never cheated on you," Sesshomaru replied, confused. Kagome just packed her bags and left that day. He spent three weeks in the house they would have owned. He never ate nor slept for those weeks. He just sat in the room they would have shared and wondered what happened to make her do such a thing. He had replayed their days together over and over to try and understand what went wrong with their relationship.

Kagome looked angry and confused. Naraku told her that Sesshomaru cheated on her and he had even showed her the women he cheated on her with.

"Are you joking, Sesshomaru? Naraku showed me the two women you slept with while we were engaged!"

Then, it slapped Sesshomaru in the face. Naraku. The bloody whoreson had tricked her into believing that Sesshomaru had betrayed her.

"Hold on. How about we talk away from the man who just accosted you and head over to my home? We are just around the corner from it."

So they took the walk to a large townhouse that just screamed comfort. It's beautiful white outside made it feel clean and pure. They stepped inside into a warm blue foyer. It made her feel more at home than her own house that she lived in since she was a little girl. It reminded her of the home she had picked out with Sesshomaru when they were engaged.

"That's because it is."

Kagome looked at him, bewildered.

"You had a look of familiarity on your face. This is the house you and I picked out. I never put it up for sale or anything."

"Why not? Let me guess. The other women liked the bedroom?" Kagome said, irritably.

Sesshomaru never had as distant a look as he did then. "I held the impossible dream that you would come back to me. I guess now I know that you would rather get yourself killed than even talk to me."

Kagome looked at him with sadness. She always thought that he had abused her love and left before he took her pride and dignity. Now, she began to think that, perhaps, it was her very pride that took her love away.

"Well, Kagome, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like standing in the foyer all night. Let's head into the drawing room, shall we?"

They stepped into a room with pink walls when they left the foyer. Kagome laughed at the memory of when they first saw this room. Sesshomaru immediately balked at the sight of the room, but Kagome just had to kiss him and he had said, "I guess it's alright. Let's unpack."

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's laugh and immediately was warmed by the sound. It reminded him of the angels that heard as a child, singing praise to the Lord. How he missed that old church. It was the place where he first met Kagome.

Sesshomaru offered her a chair that she gladly accepted. Sesshomaru wasn't the one for small talk, so he simply asked, "Now we can discuss why you left me."

Kagome was very shocked at this. "Sesshomaru, you know I don't do anything without good reason. I left because you were unfaithful to me while we were engaged."

"You so easily lose your faith in me because of what a jealous man tells you. How unfair."

"It wasn't what a man said to me. It was a man and two women said to me."

"Two women? What two women?" Sesshomaru inquired. He didn't remember even talking to any women during their engagement.

"The barmaids over at the bar near the docks."

The twins. Naraku had used his only two friends who were girls against him.

"Kagome, I will not deny that I know the barmaids, but, I was never unfaithful to you. I told you when I first started courting you. I told you every night before I went to bed. I even told you when I saw you in the morning. I would never, I mean never, hurt you like that. I would rather rip off my endowment. You are the only woman I ever gave a care about. You are the only one that I have ever thought about for more than five minutes."

"Yeah, right! Tell that to the women saying that you were very gentle with them, not like the other men."

Sesshomaru always hated her slow sense of comprehension. Sesshomaru simply replied, "They meant that I am their friend. I am nicer to them than the men that usually go in and immediately ask for bed sport." Sesshomaru got down in front of Kagome on his knee and said, "If I haven't said this when I courted you, allow me to say this as a man who is married to you and steal feeling the love for you I felt when I first met you. I love you more than any man in the universe could love a woman. You are the light to my darkness, the purity to my depravity. You have taken my heart and treated with utmost care and love. If I must tell you that until the day I finally breathe my final breath, I will." (N.N: Who can say no to that?!) (A.N: Nara, shut up!)

Kagome looked into his eyes and only saw love and loyalty. She could not deny him when he gave her those eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know-"

Her reply was immediately stopped by a rock thrown through the window.

Sesshomaru instinctively covered Kagome and acted as her shield from the glass and the rock that was, obviously, thrown for more than just the purpose of breaking a window.

"What happened?" Kagome inquired worriedly. She looked up and saw the cuts on Sesshomaru's face from the glass. She also saw small blemishes on his face and wondered where he got them.

Sesshomaru saw where her eyes were looking and immediately said, "From when you struck me in the face."

"I struck you?"

"Yes. In the face. As you left. With an urn. And to answer you next question, yes, it did hurt."

"Sorry. I was blinded and angry." Hopefully, he caught the blinded part. That was her apology for the whole problem.

"Well, here's the incriminating rock." Too much hope.

There was another note that was attached to that rock. All that was on the paper was an address. Kagome looked at the address and saw that it was her own. Without thinking, she ran for her house.

"Wait! Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted, trying to stop her before she did something stupid, but she was running on pure adrenaline and she could run faster than he could, thanks to her running around in Egypt. Wouldn't anyone else get better at running after running from traps or having to ride a freaking camel?

She thanked God that Megumi was on her day off. When she entered the house, she felt like using words no lady should utter and would make a sailor's ears bleed.

The house was a complete wreck. Chairs were over-turned. The sofa was torn apart. Instinctively, she ran into her room and saw what looked like the aftermath of a category 4 hurricane. Her bed was torn to pieces. Her dresser drawers were thrown all over the place and the mirror was shattered. Not wanting to see the disaster, she turned and saw her father's room's door, which was normally closed, opened a small fraction.

"No."

She ran to the room and saw a worse mess than her room and the parlor combined. She did the only thing she could do. She fell to the ground and cried.

Sesshomaru finally caught up to her, saw the destruction and Kagome's tears, and immediately wanted to rip out the throat of whoever caused her tears.

'Sesshomaru, are you nuts?! You finally get the chance to get back at her and you want to protect her? You idiot!' shouted his accursed mind. His heart had heard this and got into a fight with the mind.

This was going to be a loooong night.

Katana: Oh boy. This is the point where Nara interjects rudely and pisses me off. However, she is still in trouble with Remi and a closet from my story, "Stealing Cinderella." ' So, to make up for her absence, I have stolen the goddess, Artemis, wrapped her in her own net and brought over my friend, Ash's demon, Simi, for a piñata party.


End file.
